megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mino Magnus
Mino Magnus, known as in Japan, is one of the Einherjar Eight Warriors in Mega Man Zero 4. He is a Mutos Reploid based on the Minotaur. Mino tends to be very slow in forming his phrases, resulting in Tech Kraken finishing for him twice, and shows his disapproval of Zero's interruption by trying to destroy him. He guards the Magnetic Zone which was spreading a very high amount of noise to disrupt Area Zero's environmental control system, as well as destroy the Resistance's trailer. When faced again in Ragnarok, he's interrupted by Zero again, and after his defeat, manages to form a sentence telling the Reploid that Raganarok will destroy Area Zero, before perishing again for good. He uses an axe in battle, but he doesn't make use of it much. His magnetic abilities increase if the weather is in his favor. Data Nickname: 双極の角頭王 (Soukyuu no Kakutou-Ou, Horn Fighting King of Dual Extremes) EX Skill: Magnetic Slugger (マグネティックスラッガー) Mission: Halt the facility Zero's EX Skill: Tractor Shot Mega Man Zero Official Complete Works He once worked as part of Mass Driver, a mass transportation unit. He seized the opportunity to join Weil's ranks at the promise of limitless energy. He can generate high amounts of power, but expends an equivalent amount of energy to do so. He is a slow talker, and being interrupted during conversations is one of his pet peeves. Different designs for Mino Magnus were proposed, with different horns or with hands that seem to be combined with his axe. Attacks *'Separation' - Goes into the middle of the screen and separates his body into five parts, attacking Zero with a rather complex pattern of movements. Dodging this attack looks difficult, but the pattern is always the same, making this a good time to attack Magnus's vulnerable torso. *'Magnetic Tractor' - Tries to suck Zero in with a magnet ball formed on his spiked shoulder. There are two versions of them: pink (North) and blue (South). The pink one is stronger than the blue one. *'Grab and Slam' - Dashes towards Zero, grabs him and gives him a magnetic charge, then hurls him into a wall with an identical charge from his shoulder. The magnetic charge lasts for a long time and attracts bits of garbage to Zero while he's touching the ground, greatly hindering his movements until shaken off. *'Magnetic Tackle' - Only used if Zero is with a magnetic force. Pushes Zero to the wall. *'Magnetic Beam' - Creates a green (magnetic) ball. The ball hovers above Zero and pulls damaging garbage out of the ground beneath it, eventually forming a large cube that drops to the ground. Magnus leaps and chops this cube in half, sending blocks of debris across the floor and into the walls where they shatter into more debris. *EX Skill: Magnetic Slugger - Creates a green (magnetic) ball. The ball is released to the side of the arena opposite Magnus and returns to him while quickly gathering garbage. Magnus swings at this block of trash like a baseball, sending two blocks of garbage through the air and shattering on impact into showers of debris. Audio and Battle Lines (Translator and Editor note: Most of Magnus' lines end in "o". They could easily be mistaken for 'roar', but they are plausible, for now) In other media Mino Magnus appeared in the third chapter of the Rockman Zero manga, where he fights against the new Zero. Irritated at Craft's defiance in his mission, Weil sends out Magnus to finish Craft's mission instead. While Magnus seems to gain the upper hand, Craft wakes from his consciousness and destroys Magnus with his Beam Cannon, calling him an obstacle in his way, as his fight with Zero isn't over yet. Gallery Magnus ConceptArt.jpg|Magnus' early concept art. MinoManga.jpg|Mino Magnus in the manga. Videos Trivia *Mino Magnus is the only rematchable boss where the pre-battle dialogue also has Zero speaking. Category:Mutos Reploids Category:Mega Man Zero 4 bosses Category:Einherjar Eight Warriors Category:Elec bosses Category:Male Reploids Category:Deceased